The Blade of Eternity
by BlackHaoumaru
Summary: Three teenagers going on an adventure to look for the ancient sword called The Blade Of Eternity. A powerful teenager: Herai Dokiwa, Edge's brother: Dedge Yamada,and an ancient vampire: Hyro Mitzumi, were strong enough to go on this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The Blade of Eternity

Chapter 1: Friday Secret

It starts off when a teen named Herai Dokiwa, a new character from the rival school dimension. He is 15 years-old in the ninth grade. He is great in math and japanese and his averages are over an 80 and sometimes 90 except for this subject: science. He is so good at fighting that they nicknamed him the "Worse Rival". He is even stronger than the adults. But a new kid found his weakness: speed. Right now he is in class waiting for his math teacher, Mrs. Mitzuki, to open the draw. Mitzuki opens the draw.

Mrs. Mitzuki: Ahh! Who put this spider in my desk?

Herai: (Giggles)

Mrs. Mitzuki: Herai! You did this, didn't you.

Herai: No, I didn't do it! It was—

Mrs. Mitzuki: Fibber! This is your 53rd time doing this to me. Get in the hallway and you're going to get a referral to principal Raizo.

Herai: Yes Ma'am…

Sometimes Herai is a prank or a joke person. Herai is always happy. But if something sad happened he will feel happy on his face but sad in the mind. Herai went in the hallway leaned on the wall. But then he heard a voice from the around the corner of the hallway.

New kid: Trouble in class again.

Herai: Diada? (who's there?)

The new kid came from behind the corner and went a little closer to Herai to get a good look at him.

Herai: Who are you?

New Kid: The name is Dedge Yamada, brother of Eiji Yamada. I'm a new kid that came for the final exam. I want you to meet me after school Friday.

Herai: Friday?

Dedge: Why? You don't know what Friday is? What's today?

Herai: Uh…..Wednesday?

Dedge: Right! Just two more days and it's Friday. Be there after school.

Dedge disappears behind the corner. 2 hours later, it was lunch time. Herai favorite period: lunch. He was talking to his friends: Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and Sakura.

Batsu: What did you guys get on the math test from Mrs. Mitzuki. I got a 67

Sakura: 80

Hinata: 88

Kyosuke: 97

Herai: 98

Kyosuke: It seems that you've been studying math like me.

Batsu: (sigh) I always stink in every subject.

Hinata: Don't feel so down Batsu. Besides, if you study harder you'll pass.

Batsu: Well, anyway, are you doing anything Friday? I'm going to invite a lot of people for a special lunch at "Food for Friday"

Herai: Yeah, I am busy Friday.

Kyosuke: What do you have to do Friday?

Herai: (Flashback)

Dedge: Meet me Friday after school.

Herai: (end of flashback) I got to go shopping with my mom.

Batsu: Okay. We'll try next Friday. Is that okay with you?

Herai: Yeah, that's fine. Phew…

After lunch, he went to the rest of his classes. After school, he went home and started to practice tai-chi. The next the day was another regular day, except this time he didn't put nothing in Mrs. Mitzuki desk this time. When he got home, he went to go take a shower and wash his hair with straight hair shampoo. After his shower, he went to his room to get dressed up. But when he came in the room, he saw dedge in his room. Herai closed the door.

Herai: What are you doing here?

Dedge: I'm here to remind you of tomorrow.

Herai: Yeah I know, meet you tomorrow after school.

Dedge: I want to test your fighting abilities.

Herai: Fighting abilities? I'm so good at fighting that I was known as the worse rival.

Dedge: Worse rival eh? We'll see tomorrow.

As dedge left:

Herai: ARE YOU DOUBTING ME!

Herai got in his pajamas that says "Worse Rival" and went to bed. The next day, his dad drove him to school. Before he got out the car his father told him that his mom and himself have to go somewhere. He want him to come immediately after school so he can take him home while he and his mom go somewhere. When his dad drove off, he had to think of something to meet Dedge today. Then he thought of something. He knew that he hangs out in the hallway during second period when he's in Mrs. Mitzuki's class. But he's going to have to do that spider in the desk thing get another referral. But he did it anyway. After the spider in the desk thing, he went in the hallway with another referral to principal Raizo. Dedge came from around the corner in the hallway.

Dedge: 54th time?

Herai: Oh, Dedge I need to talk to you.

Dedge: Remember, after school.

Herai: That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have to leave today after school because my mom and dad has to go somewhere important. Why don't we do it during gym period.

Dedge: Why gym period?

Herai: Because we have free time in the gym. We can go fight outside when no one is not looking or around.

Dedge: I guess gym is okay. As long no one is around.

Herai: The bell is going to ring in five minutes. You better get going.

Dedge: Yeah, See ya in gym.

Herai: Sayonara

As dedge went around the corner, class went on. When gym period came, Herai sneaked outside when his gym teacher, Hayato say it's free time for today. When Herai got outside, Dedge was already outside leaning on the wall. Dedge got off wall.

Dedge: Your ready?

Herai: I'm ready.

In a short time they began to fight. Dedge had high speed. Dedge was so fast that Herai's eyes went in circles. Dedge stopped in a corner and pretended he was cornered. Herai threw a big and powerful punch, but Dedge move at that moment and Herai punched the wall. It left a giant hole in the wall.

Dedge: I knew it!

Herai: How did I do that? What do you mean I knew it?

Dedge: You're King Su—

Hayato: Hey! Who the hell broke the wall. Herai and Dedge hid behind the corner. Hayato looked out of the giant hole to see who did it. He put his head back in when he didn't see nobody.

Dedge: Well as I was saying, You're King Suki's Grandson.

Herai: Who's King Suki?

Dedge: King Suki is your great, great, great grandpa. A long time ago he was in a war. King Suki was powerful as long as he had the blade of eternity. Until one night after the war, King Suki was killed and had his strongest sword (The blade of eternity) stolen by a vampire named…… ..Kawaii Kojo.

Herai: Kawaii Kojo?

Dedge: Yeah, someone told me that he had a cousin. Anyway, a friendly vampire named Tyruzo Mitzumi took the blade of eternity and hid it in the dark world before he was killed by the silver stake. Tyruzo's grandson was still alive somewhere looking for the blade of eternity. Not only he's looking for the blade of eternity he is also finding who send those bad vampires to shoot his grandpa. Oh yeah, Hyo took over your grandpa's job.

Bell: (Ring)

Dedge: Well, It's time for us to go. Later!

Herai: See ya!

After school his dad picked him up and took him home. When his mom and dad left, he started training outside. His parents came home and went in the kitchen to cook dinner. Herai continued to train and train until his mom called him in for dinner. The food that he ate was corn on a cob, green beans, white rice, and barbeque chicken. All that food gave him a little stamina. After that he cleaned the table and went upstairs to his room. Like yesterday, Dedge was in his room.

Herai: Hi Dedge!

Dedge: Hi Herai! There some good news and some bad news.

Herai: What's the good news?

Dedge: The good news is there is going to be a new student joining your homeroom class.

Herai: What's the bad news?

Dedge: It's a vampire….Tyruzo grandson.

Herai: What?

Dedge: It's true! He's in the 11th grade and he's coming Monday.

Herai: Monday!

Dedge: Yeah, You should use the rest of the time to train before Monday. I got to go Herai. See you Monday.

Herai: See ya!

Dedge went out the window and disappeared without a trace. As soon as his parents fell asleep, Herai went outside and trained until sunrise. He did it for three days straight. He was dead tired when Monday morning came. He still went to school though. Hideo introduced the students to the new student.

Hideo: We have a new exchange student from china. His name is Hyro Mitzumi. Come on in Hyro.

Hyro came in and told them about himself. But some of the facts like "I'm a vampire" the students didn't believe (except Herai).

Hideo: You can sit behind Herai.

Hyro walked to the seat behind Herai and sat on it.

Herai: Uh oh.

Hyro: What?

Herai: I wasn't talking to you ugly face.

Hyro: Are you trying to pick a fight with me?

Herai: Duh! Were you born yesterday or something. You seem dumber than I thought.

Hyro: That's it! Your going to die after school.

Herai: You'll probably drop dead before I come after school.

Bell: (Ring)

Hyro: You're going to die!

Herai: We'll see.

As they left to their next class, the only thing they can think about was fighting each other. But Herai did that on purpose to go against him. After school, Herai went to an abandon yard. Hyro jumped out of nowhere.

Hyro: You think you can escape from me. When I said you were going to die after school, I really meant it.

Herai: I wasn't running away from you, I expected you to come. I came here to make sure no one was here so we can battle.

Hyro: A good thinker for a troublemaker. Ya ready?

Herai: I'm ready!

Both: Yah!

They started to fight. Hyro started to throw a few punches, but herai dodged them. Herai quickly threw a punch and a round-house kick. Hyro was knocked down but then got up quickly and transformed. Hyro's two teeth grew to fangs and his eyes were bloody red. Hyro started teleporting and hitting him. The last hit knocked Herai down. Herai got back up and got so mad that blue psychic formed around him. A sword appeared in front of him. Hyro was shocked that he turned back to normal.

Hyro: You!

Herai: What did I do?

The sword disappeared.

Hyro: You must be King Suki's great Grandson. Are you after the blade of eternity

Herai: Yeah, but I need—

Hyro: The blade of eternity belongs to my grandfather.

Herai: No it doesn't! My grandfather had It first!

Hyro: No he didn't!

Herai: Yes he did! A long time ago my grandfather had the blade of eternity. Until late at night, My grandfather was killed and had his sword stolen by Kawaii Kojo.

Hyro was frozen for a second. But he didn't say anything.

Herai: Then your grandfather came and took it and hid it in the dark world. But of course you already know his death.

Hyro: I thought my grandfather had it first.

Herai: Nah, my grandfather had it first before before it was stolen.

Hyro: I'm sorry.

Herai: I'm sorry too.

Dedge: That's beautiful!

Herai and Hyro: Huh?

Dedge jumped out of the dead tree.

Dedge: I saw and heard the whole thing.

Herai: But how did I made the sword appear.

Dedge: You used psychic to make it appear. Try to make it appear again.

Herai closed his eyes and concentrated. Little bits of wind blew everywhere. Blue psychic formed around his body. The sword appeared slowly. Herai opened his eyes.

Herai: I did it! Now let me test it.

Dedge: You can do that later! Right now you guys better get home and study for the finals tomorrow.

Herai: The finals?

Hyro: Oh no! The SATs!

Herai and Hyro: Thanks for reminding us!

Herai and Hyro went home and studied. Dedge also went home to study too. There four finals they had to take: Math, Science, Japanese, and Social Studies. Too bad they all had to study all night since they went home on at 7:40. I wonder If they'll pass.


	2. Chapter 2: Free From the SATs

The Blade of Eternity Chapter 2: Test and SATs Starting from the part from where we left off. 2:00 a.m., Herai and Hyro was studying until they drop. Which they did an hour later. 4 hours later, Herai and Hyro looked at their own clock at the same time. Herai and Hyro: "I'm going to be late!" They both got dressed up in their clothes and hurried on to school. They went in the auditorium for their japanese. They have to read a story about 60 pages long within 2 1/2 hours. After the test everyone goes home and gets ready for the next test. When Herai and Hyro was done, hey saton the stairs trying to figure out how to train. Herai: You wanna train with me? Hyro: Nah, I don't feel like training with you. I want to train with someone else. Herai: But who? Hyro: I guess that's one thing I didn't thought about. They both started to think. 15 seconds later, Herai thought of something. Herai put his point finger up. Herai: I've got it! How about you go train with dedge's brother while I get sword training from my gym teacher Hayato. Hyro: Good idea! Herai put his finger down. Hyro got up and started walking. As he walked he turned around. Hyro: See ya around Herai! Herai: See ya. As soon as Hyro was nowhere in sight, Herai ran inside the school to the Gym. Hyro went to Dedge's house. Hyro knocked on the door a few times. 5 seconds later, Dedge opened the door and saw Hyro. Dedge: What is it Hyro? Hyro: Herai send me over here to get some training with your brother. Dedge: Wait here, I'll go get him. Dedge closed the door and went to get Edge. 15 seconds later, Dedge and Edge came out. Edge was walking to the side of the house. Edge: Follow me. Hyro and Dedge followed. While Herai, he was getting training from Hayato. He was basically learning his moves. Herai and Hyro trained until 7:30 came. As always, they studied all night until they dropped which they did. They got up a lot earlier than the last time they woke up. They ate breakfast, got dressed, and went to school. The next test they'll take is the science test. 45 multiple choice questions. 20 writing questions, 10 true and false questions, and 1 essay question. All must be done within 2 hours. After the test, they did the same thing like yesterday except they went home a lot early than last time. The last two days they studied for the last two test. The math test: 40 multiple choice questions and 30 math reading questions within an 1 hour and 45 minutes. The social studies test: 70 multiple choice questions and 20 reading questions within 2 hours. The next day after the last test, Hyro and Herai decided to train together. Hyro looked at Herai. Hyro: Are we going to be looking for the blade of Eternity? Herai: We'll search for the blade of eternity after we get our report cards. Hyro had a frown on his face. Hyro: And just when will that be? Herai: Our report card will come tomorrow. Hyro sat down on the stairs looking at Herai train. Hyro: I'm starving. Why don't we go get something to eat so then we can have our break. Herai: Good idea, I just know the place where we can get something to eat. Follow me. Herai stopped training and started walking. Hyro reached his hand at Herai. Hyro: Wait, Where are we going? Herai stopped and went back to where Hyro was. Herai: Where are going to take a bus to tokyo buffet. Hyro: I got an easier we to get there. Hyro pull out a cell phone and called someone. When Hyro finished he standed up and closed the phone. Herai: Who did you call? Hyro: You'll see. Hyro and Herai waited on the stairs. 15 minutes later, a limo pulled in through the school drive thru. Hyro got up and walked to the limo. Hyro: Well, here is our ride. Herai got up and went to the limo. Herai: Wow! Is this yours? Hyro: Yep, it is. Come on, get inside. They both got in the limo and they went off to tokyo buffet. The limo stopped in front of the restaurant. Hyro and Herai got out the limo. Hyro closed the door. Hyro: See ya later, Bruce. Bruce: Bye, sir. The limo drove off. Herai and Hyro went inside to the register desk. Register lady: Welcome to Tokyo buffet. How may I help you? Herai: Me and Hyro was going to-- Register lady: Wait, Did you say Hyro. Herai: Yeah, and I'm Herai. Register lady: The Justice Gakuen gang was waiting for you to come. Herai: They are? Where are they? Register lady: They are at the table in the back. Herai: Thank you. Herai and Hyro walked to the back and found the Justice Gakuen gang. Batsu looked at them. Batsu: Where were you guys? Kyosuke: We were expecting you to come after the last test. Hinata: That's okay though. Take a seat. Herai sat next to Shoma and Hyro sat next to Edge. Herai looked at what Shoma was playing. Herai: What are you playing Shoma? Shoma: I'm playing Major League Baseball 2005 for PSP. Herai looked at Roberto. Herai: What about Roberto? Shoma looked and then he played his game. Shoma: Oh, Roberto's playing Soccer goal for Nintendo DS. Herai: Does everybody has an handheld system? Shoma: Everybody except Kyosuke, Natsu, Gan (because his hands are too big), Hideo, Kyoko, Raizo, Diago, Tiffany, Hyo, and Sakura. Herai: Looks like an half entertaining and half boring gang. A service came out of the door and went to the justice gakuen gang table. Service man: Your lunch is served. A lot of waiters came out the door and gave the food to the right people. Herai: How do they know that this is what I want? Kyosuke: I thought you might like it. So I ordered it for you. Gan: Oh Boy! Food! Batsu: Dig in! Everybody ate fast except for a few that ould eat properly. 12 minutes later, Gan: Ah...I'm stuffed. Batsu: Okay guys, let's go. They all got up and went outside. Kyosuke paid for the food. 12 Ninjas came down from the building stopping Herai and the rest of them. Ninja #1: We were looking for you. Herai! Herai: Who are you and how do you know my name? Ninja #1: We're looking for the blade of eternity. Our master-- Herai: Screw your master, You've just ruined my day. Come on Hyro, Let's kick their butts. Hyro took out his six sais. Herai stretched his hand on the side telling Batsu and the others to stay back. Herai: You want to battle, we'll give you a battle. All the ninjas threw stars. Hyro and Herai jumped and slashed two of them. Herai kicked one ninja up and Herai jumped and slashed through him. Three ninjas surrounded Herai and attacked. Herai jumped out from the middle quickly and did blade beam. It hits one Ninja then the beam splits into two and hits the other two ninjas. Hyro got kicked in the face and fell. Hyro got up quickly and did sai tornado. He sucked in the four remaining ninjas and sliced them into many pieces. After they all were defeated, all the ninjas turned into ashes. Herai: I wonder why they turned into ashes? Hyro: It's because they are ninja vampires. Herai: But why do they want the blade of eternity? Hyro: It can only be one person--Kawaii Kojo. Herai: Kawaii Kojo? Who's that? Hyro: Kawaii Kojo is a legendary vampire that wants the blade of eternity. Him and I didn't like each other. Even though we were cousins. Herai: What? That little devil is your cousin! Hyro: Yeah, I'm afraid so. He left with his parents and I left with my grandfather. 5 years ago, my grandfather was killed by the silver bullet. Herai: Now it's beginning to make sense. After your grandfather died, you went to have revenge to see who send those ninjas to kill your grandfather. Hyro: That's right.

Herai: Let's go to your house and get some supplies before we go search for the blade of eternity. Hyro: Yeah Let's go. Herai turned around and waved as they got in the limo. Herai: Bye guys! All: Bye! Herai and Hyro went to the mansion and went inside. They scurried around the house getting the stuff. Herai: Clothes: Check, Special items: check, food: check, gadgets: check, sleeping items: check, money: check, and vampire antidote: check. I guess that's all the stuff Hyro. Hyro: Yeah, let's go get some sleep. They went into Hyro bedroom and they went to sleep (Hyro slept on his bed and Herai slept on the floor). The next morning, Herai woke up and came to the mail box. Herai jumped up excited and he ran inside to Hyro's room. Herai: Our grades are here. Hyro wakes up. Hyro: They are? Herai: Yeah, you open yours and I'll open mines. Herai handed Hyro his mail and they both opened it. Name: Herai Dokiwa Sex: Male Age: 15 Zip code:13861 Birthdate: 6/11/90 Height: 5 "9 Grade: 9th Phone#: 467-8923 Subjects Semi 1 Semi 2 Final Japanese 98 98 99 Math 97 99 100 History 85 89 84 Science 84 90 80 Exploratory 95 92 Name: Hyro Mitzumi Sex: Male Age: Unknown Zip code: 13861 Birthdate: Unknown Height: 6 "2 Grade: 11th Phone#: Unknown Subject Semi 1 Semi 2 Final Japanese error error 100 Math error error 85 History error error 100 Science error error 99 Exploratory error error They both looked at each other. Both: We passed! They hurried inside and they started putting their stuff in this big silver cube. Batsu and Hinata was walking by the mansion. They heard a noise from inside the mansion. Herai: Yow! That hurts! Hinata and Batsu looked at the mansion. Hinata: Hey, that sounded like Herai. Batsu: Let's go see what's wrong. They both approached the mansion and looked inside since the door was open. Hyro looked at the doorway. Hyro: Oh, Hi Batsu. Hi Hinata. Both: Hi!

Batsu: What's that thing your putting your stuff in? Hyro looked at the cube. Hyro: That a cube storage. You put the stuff in the cube, you push this button on the side of the cube, then it shrinks to a small cube that can fit in your pocket. It doesn't crush or destroys the stuff you put in here. Batsu: Cool! But where are you going? Herai: Where going to go search for the blade of eternity. Oh, can you go get Dedge for us? Batsu: Sure, we was heading there anyway. Come on Hinata. Batsu and Hinata left to go get Dedge. 30 minutes later when they were done packing, Dedge showed up. Dedge: You guys ready? Herai pushed the button on the cube and it shrunk to pocket size cube. Herai picked it up and put it in his pocket. Herai: Yeah, we're ready. Let's go. Hyro: Wait! I got to tell you something! Herai: What is it Hyro? Hyro: We got to go look for the ten crystal rings first before we go get the blade of eternity. Without them we can't get the sword out of the stone. Herai: We'll go to the USA. I know this professor that might help us. Hyro: Good, let's go. This only the beginning of the adventure of Herai, Hyro, and Dedge. Going to the USA to get some help of finding the ten crystal rings in order. So they can go to the ten places before they get the sword without knowing what kind of dangers are ahead. And that's how they began the adventure for "The Blade Of Eternity". How do you think about chapter 2? Chapter 3 will be coming very soon. So please give me good reviews for my first, second and third chapter. Review mines and I'll review and read yours. 


End file.
